dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hyssop
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 9 and a member of Team Universe 9. Appearance Hyssop is a bluish purple humanoid with a large spiky body, tiny black, beady eyes and a jagged mouth. He wears a necklace with two green beads and a red bead around it. His clothing consists of being bare chested with tannish yellow pants, brown boots and a beige belt with an ornate symbol placed in front. Personality Very little is known of Hyssop's personality though he is shown to be very serious while fighting Vegeta, implying he takes this tournament very seriously as he knows the fate of his universe is at stake. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga thumb|left|Hyssop and Oregano being erased When the tournament begins, Hyssop engages in battle with Nink, however, they eventually stop fighting. Hyssop then faces off against Vegeta and freezes his one hand with his ice lance attack. Hop and Lavender try to attack Vegeta, but he goes away. Oregano later ensnares Vegeta's other hand in the webbing he shoots from his hand. Vegeta, having enough of Universe 9's arrogance, turns Super Saiyan and blasts Hyssop and Oregano off of the stage. Hyssop was later erased from existence by the Omni-Kings. Hyssop, along with the rest of Universe 9 are revived when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes in the tournament. Power ;Anime When the Tournament of Power began, Hyssop was able to match Nink in combat. He was also able to withstand a barrage of punches from base Vegeta. However, once Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, he managed to knock Hyssop off by hitting him with a barrage of blows followed by a large energy blast. ;Manga Hyssop is able to easily get Zircor into a hold. Hyssop is able to hold a slight advantage over Piccolo in combat. He is able to remain standing after Frost's ki blast, unlike Oregano, Lavender and Sorrel. When fighting Frost, he is able to make Frost expend great effort in trying to out-muscle him, however in the end he is thrown off the stage by Frost. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Hyssop is a giant whose body temperature is absolute zero and freezes anything in touch instantly. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Absolute Zero' - Hysopp can freeze an opponent to the bone with absolute zero temperature. Vegeta was able to break out of the absolute zero ice encasing his arm by turning Super Saiyan however. It was nicknamed by Roh as "Freezing Attack". *'Ice Lance' - Hyssop fires from his mouth a large quantity of small ice spears, which possess the temperature of Absolute Zero, and freezes everything he touches. *'Crushing in Hands' - Hyssop grabs his opponent in a powerful hand grip and crushes his/her bones. He used against Jilcol in the manga. Voice Actors *Japanese: Takeshi Kusao *Funimation dub: David Wald *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ricardo Sawaya **Portugal dub: Quimbé *Latin American Spanish dub: Leonardo García *Italian dub: Gianni Gaude *Polish dub: Patryk Kasper Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Hyssop vs. Nink *Hyssop vs. Vegeta *Hyssop, Lavender, and Hop vs. Vegeta *Hyssop and Oregano vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) ;Manga *Hyssop vs. Zircor *Hyssop, Sorrel, and Rozel vs. Piccolo *Hyssop, Bergamo, Lavender, Basil, Sorrel, Chappil, Oregano, Hopp, Comfrey, and Rozel vs. Frost (Final Form) Trivia *Hyssop's name comes from the plant Hyssopus. *Hyssop's appearance along with his ability to weaponize ice somewhat resemble Marshmallow from Disney's Frozen. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Hyssop Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased